


Who am I, Dear God?

by FalleNess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, POV First Person, Poetry, Radius movie, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess
Summary: Liam's story in verses from the "Radius" movie with gorgeous Diego Klattenhoff.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diego left me speechless. He needs to do more characters like that. He's so freaking talented.
> 
> My heart bleeds for Liam, but there was no other way.

Who am I? 

Who am I, dear God?  
Why is blood on my cheeks?  
Crimson and foreign,  
Sticky and thick.

Who am I? 

«Wait, could you help?»  
She collapses. No pulse.  
«Hey, you know me?»  
He's down. No pulse.  
Each step I take  
Paved with a corpse.  
What is it?  
A virus? Or, maybe a curse?

I look in the sky  
And I cry  
And I scream  
Is it just a bad dream?

They run out of life,  
Dragged into death,  
Their eyes getting blind,  
Lungs out of breath.

Looking back  
I try to remember,  
God knows I want it,  
God knows I've tried.  
Fuck it! I'm done!  
I'm so done with this life!  
Can't pick up the pieces,  
Make peace with my mind.

A poisonous voice,  
Sharp as a needle,  
Pierces me through.  
Am I the monster?  
That seems to be true.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Hartwell's story from the "Radius".  
> Finale.  
> Spoiler alert!

I  
I've no past to look back,  
No asylum to ask.  
I've no shelter to go  
And nothing live for.

II  
I've stopped wishing  
It's gone.  
I've stopped wishing  
It's lost.  
It's burning within —  
I'm still bearing this curse.

III  
...And here a woman comes,  
She steps right in the chaos  
To find me at my worst.  
Yet she is strange to me,  
This woman feels so close.

IV  
My doubts weaving like a web,  
And gut is telling  
«She's a threat!».  
Can I confide?  
Can I put trust?  
She gives me fright,  
Her watchful eyes  
Are ruthless spike.

V  
You and me on a quest,  
Hunting traces of past,  
Delving depths just to seek  
Answers buried beneath.  
Wishing'em being wasted,  
Rather kept on a lock  
In the darkest of places.

VI  
There's a touch of a gun  
At the back of my head.  
I don't feel any dread,  
'Coz I know what's be said.  
But I don't turn my face,  
Not daring to run,  
As you're telling me  
      Raw  
           Undeniable

T r u t h.

VII  
I hear chatter and clatter  
I smell drugs and good-byes.  
You're throbbing and bleeding,  
Yet so desperate for life.

And I stand there, watching,  
Once again looking back  
At the wrongs in my life,  
At the sins,  
At the pain,  
At the lies.

VIII  
I know nothing can change  
What I've caused you withstand.  
You won't read anymore  
What's my eyes gonna say,  
As I'm choosing to end  
In a shot my foul way.


End file.
